A Tale of Sheldon & Penny: Part 2: Small Steps
by Shipper1990
Summary: Second part of my ongoing Shenny series, sequel to "Penny for his Thoughts". After sharing their first kiss Sheldon and Penny start dating with some bumps on the way. I'm really, really bad at summaries.
1. After the Kiss

Monday, March 31, 2008

Penny just sat there as Sheldon kissed her and she just sat there as he stood up, stammered an apology and rushed out of her apartment. It took her two full minutes to be able to move again.

Less than 72 hours ago, shortly after she had agreed on a date with Leonard, Penny had realized that she had a crush on Sheldon. A big one that is. She had spent all Saturday on trying to figure out what to do about it and – after deciding to take a chance – all Sunday wondering how he would react.

She did not expect this reaction. After all, Sheldon was most likely a virgin and generally considered asexual by his friends. And Penny hadn't seen or heard anything that would hint otherwise. No, she definitely had not expected him to kiss her.

But he did. And then he ran away. What was she supposed to think of that? What was she supposed to do now? Geez, he sure had a way of giving her a headache.

Clearly – probably – he had understood what she meant and clearly – maybe – he wasn't disinterested.

"Hell, what do I have to lose?", Penny encouraged herself, stood up, straightened her blouse and left her apartment, only to bump into Leonard.

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

"I'm sorry, Leonard, I can't."

"Oh. Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong? Because sometimes I ..."

"I'm sorry, we can talk tomorrow, now I need to see Sheldon. Is he in your apartment?"

"Yes, he seemed flustered and ran straight to his room."

"Thanks.", Penny said and left Leonard standing alone in the hallway.

This was going to be awkward. She should have never said yes when Leonard had asked her out. She had know for some time that he liked her, but that feeling wasn't mutual. Neighbors, friends, yes, but definitely nothing more. But saying no to guys had never been Penny's strong suit.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Sheldon?"

"Don't come in here."

"Sheldon, I just want to talk."

"I'm sorry, Penny."

"There's no need to be sorry. Can I come in?" No response. "I'm coming in now.", Penny announced and entered. Sheldon was sitting on his bed, facing away from her. "Sheldon?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ...", he whispered.

Penny went around the bed and crouched down in front of Sheldon. "... kissed me?"

Sheldon turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact. "Yes.", he answered barely audible.

"Sheldon, why did you kiss me?"

"I ..."

"Can you look at me please?"

Sheldon shook his head. "I ... – I think it's better you leave now."

"If that's what you want. But I don't think that's the case. I think you kissed me because you like me too. Not just as a friend. Am I wrong?"

"No.", Sheldon replied hesitantly.

"Good." Penny sat down close beside Sheldon who turned his head to the other side. "Then I have one more question. Would you like to kiss me again?"

"Maybe.", Sheldon replied hesitantly.

"Good, good, that's a start. How about this? We spend some time together, just the two of us, and see where it goes. What do you say?"

Sheldon turned around and looked at Penny. For what felt like an eternity nothing happened.

Penny was nervous. Like really, really nervous. Part of her expected him to kiss her again any moment. Part of her was afraid he would decline, maybe laugh at her. But mostly she tried to remember if he had always have these beautiful eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, that's a very reasonable proposition."

"Okay, great. How about tomorrow, at my place? I'll cook us something. Six o'clock?"

Sheldon nodded. "I'll be there."


	2. First Date

Tuesday, April 1, 2008

5:58. Two minutes until Sheldon would come over. He was always punctual.

Penny looked around. Her apartment was tidy and clean. Well, the living room. She didn't expect this date – or whatever it was – to lead to the bedroom, so she had just thrown everything in there.

5:59. The dinner was ready, the table set. Plates, spoons, forks. Napkins might be a good idea. Somewhere she had some, but where?

Hastily Penny went through her kitchen drawers, but couldn't find the napkins.

6:00. *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?"

Penny smiled. It felt good to know he was so reliable. "Come in, door is open."

Hesitantly Sheldon entered. He was wearing a dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt, both very unusual for him. But damn, did he look hot. "Hey."

"Hey.", Penny replied, feeling like a little girl again. "You look good."

"You too."

"Thanks. Come, have a seat."

"I have to say I'm surprised you volunteered to cook."

"Well, it's a special occasion after all. I made your favorite, spaghetti with hot dogs."

"You remembered that?"

"I did." Penny placed the pot on the table and removed the lid. "I can't promise it's as good as your mother's, but ..."

"It smells delicious. Thank you, Penny."

"You're welcome, sweetie.", Penny said and smiled happily. She took Sheldon's plate and served him a large portion, followed by a smaller one for herself.

"Penny?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"This isn't all a joke to you, is it? Because today's April first and ..."

"Oh. I didn't even realized that. No, it's not a joke. I'm very serious about this."

"Good. So am I."

"I'm glad we're on the same page. What do you want to drink? I've got some red wine or beer or ..."

"Water is fine, thanks."

"Okay." Penny poured him a glass and herself too. "Bon appétit."

"I didn't know you speak French."

Penny laughed. "I don't. That's pretty much the only words I know. Well, that and voulez vous coucher avec moi?", she joked, immediately regretting her words. "Not that I'm ... – never mind."

"I picked up a couple of words when I gave a couple of guest lectures at the Claude Bernard University in Lyon."

"Lyon? That's in south France, right?"

"More or less."

Both ate silently for a couple of minutes. "I've never been anywhere outside the US.", Penny broke the silence.

Sheldon nodded. "Are you sad about that?"

Penny shrugged. "I wouldn't say sad, but there are a lot of beautiful places out there and ... – well, I ... – I don't know."

Sheldon nodded again. "I understand."

"Of course America isn't so bad either. We have Vegas and ... – uh, that reminds me I wanted to thank you again for your gift, the resort was amazing. I don't think I've ever been that relaxed."

"I'm glad you liked it."

More silence followed. "This is awkward, isn't it?"

"I'm quite nervous.", Sheldon admitted.

"Yeah, me too."

"I've never ..."

"... been on a date?"

"Yeah."

"This shouldn't be so hard. We spent time together before and we had fun."

"You're right."

"There's no reason we can't have a good time, nothing has changed."

"It hasn't?"

"No, I mean, of course ... – what I'm saying is we shouldn't be nervous."

"I can't help it, this is all very new to me."

"I understand. Look, if you're uncomfortable, we call it a day and ..."

"No! I want this. I want to spend time with you."

"Good. Likewise."

"And the spaghetti are great.", Sheldon said and Penny could see he was relaxing.

"Thanks. So, tell me about France, was it nice?"

"I didn't actually see much of it. Mostly the university and ..."

One and a half hour later

"I had a great evening, Sheldon."

"Me too."

"I see you tomorrow at the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Of course."

"Okay ... – good night."

"Penny, do you remember what you asked me yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"You asked me if I would like to kiss you again."

"And do you?"

"Very much so."

That was all Penny needed to hear. Pushing Sheldon against the door she kissed him passionately while running her right hand through his hair. "Too much?", she asked after breaking the kiss.

"No. Good night, Penny."

"Sheldon, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Did you tell Leonard about ... us? This?"

"No. Should I?"

"I think it would be best if you don't tell him yet. Let me talk to him first."

"Okay."

"I know you don't like keeping secrets, but ..."

"It's no problem. I won't tell him anything, I promise."

Penny watched Sheldon as he returned to his apartment, blew him a kiss and closed the door. She couldn't help smiling. It really had been a nice first date – no doubt anymore it had been one – and Sheldon was clearly open for more.

And he was definitely trying. He was inexperienced – in both dating and kissing – but that was nothing time couldn't fix. And Penny was planning to take her time, as uncharacteristic that was for her.

* * *

Next one will be more detailed.


	3. Second Date (Part 1)

Friday, April 4, 2008

*Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?"

"Hey, sweetie.", Penny greeted Sheldon, beaming at him.

"Wow. You look ... – wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is. You are beautiful. And not just tonight, you're always beautiful. Maybe a little more so tonight."

"Thank you, that's very sweet. I hope the dress is appropriate, you didn't tell me where we're going."

"It's perfect. I thought we could go to the new restaurant at Washington Boulevard. Of course if you want go somewhere else, we can ..."

"No, it's fine. I assume I'm driving?"

"That's probably a good idea if you want to get there unharmed. Alternatively we could also walk there, it's only zero point eight miles and the weather is good. You could consume an alcoholic beverage without worrying about your ability to drive safely."

"I don't think I need alcohol tonight. A spring evening walk sounds kind of romantic though."

"A walk it is. Maybe you want to take a jacket in case it's chilling down later."

"I see you've thought of everything. Just a second." Penny hurried to the bedroom, grabbed her red leather jacket and returned to Sheldon. "Okay, let's go."

"Did you talk to Leonard yet?"

"No, sorry. Do you think he suspects something?"

"I doubt it. He was in his room as I left. Maybe he won't even notice until we're back."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. There's really no reason for us to hide."

"I think Leonard will me pretty angry at him. He ... likes you."

"Yeah, I figured that much. I should have never agreed to a date with him, that just gave him false hope."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know.", Penny replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Can we not talk about Leonard? I want tonight to be just about you and me."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I get that it's not an ideal situation."

They reached the ground floor and left the apartment building. It was already getting dusky, but it was unusually warm for an evening in early April.

Penny linked arms with Sheldon. "You were right, it's really nice."

"How was your day?", he asked as they headed south.

"Well, you know, same as always. Pretty busy actually. Decent tips. Yours?"

"I did some calculations on ... – never mind."

"No, tell me."

"It's really not that interesting."

"Come on, Sheldon, I know how passionate you're about your work. You don't have to hold back because you think I'm not so much into science."

"No, it's just ... – I'm in the early stage of my new field of research, there's really not much to tell at this point."

"Okay, if you say so.", Penny replied.

They continued on their way, arm in arm, occasionally shyly smiling at each other.

"Hey, I got a new colleague at work, she's a scientist too."

"Really? Why is she working in the Cheesecake Factory then?", Sheldon asked. "Not that there is anything wrong with that."

"Well, she's still studying and does some waitressing to pay the bills."

"I see. Do you know what her discipline is?"

"Uh, yeah, she mentioned it. I think it was ... biology. Microbiology that is."

"Microbiology.", Sheldon repeated.

"I know, it's not physics, but ..."

"As long as you get along with her, she could as well study the drag coefficients of tassels on flying carpets."

Penny smirked. "Yeah, she seems nice. Didn't have much of a chance to talk to her yet though."

"What about your other colleagues?", Sheldon asked as they turned around the corner to Washington Boulevard.

"Well, there's ... – holy shit!"

"No, no, no, that can't be."

The restaurant Sheldon had picked was on fire. A group of bystanders had gathered on the other side of the street. Even though they were three hundred meter away, Sheldon and Penny could feel the heat radiating from the restaurant. A fire truck passed by them and came to a stop in front of the building.

"For the protocol, I did not think of that."

"I hope no one was injured. What do you think caused the fire?"

"Hard to tell. There are a lot of possible fire sources in a kitchen. Maybe a grease fire or one of the torches they use for Crème brûlée malfunctioned."

"Oh, they serve Crème brûlée? I love that."

"Noted."

Sheldon and Penny watched the fire-fighting for a few minutes. "Not much we can do here I guess.", Penny said. "Wanna go back? We could just order take-out."

"No. While I did not expect this, I do have an alternative restaurant. A small Italian with excellent reviews. And it's not far."

"Lead the way."

* * *

TBC


	4. Second Date (Part 2)

Friday, April 4, 2008

"Here it is."

"Wow, it is really ... small."

Sheldon held the door open for Penny who rewarded him with a smile. There were six rather small wooden tables, three of which were occupied. "What do you think?", Sheldon asked.

"It has charm."

"Any preferences on where to sit?"

Penny pondered for a moment and then headed for the corner bench. "Cozy.", she judged after sitting down.

Sheldon smiled slightly and sat down as well.

An overweight Italian with a bushy mustache introduced himself as Giovanni and handed them two menus before taking her drink orders. A minute later he returned with a coke for Penny and a soda for Sheldon. "Take your time."

Penny opened the menu and tried to decide if she was in the mood for pizza or pasta. Looking up she noticed that Sheldon, instead of choosing a dish, stared at her. "Everything okay? Don't you want to pick something to eat?"

"Oh, right."

Penny returned her attention to menu, but glanced over to Sheldon about every ten seconds. He was clearly nervous, just like in the first minutes of their date on Tuesday. "I think I'll go with the Spaghetti Carbonara."

Sheldon nodded and laid his menu aside. Giovanni returned and Sheldon ordered Penny's pasta and a pizza for himself – sausage, mushrooms and light olives as he usually ate on Thursdays.

"So ..."

"I prepared some topics of conversation.", Sheldon said and pulled several note cards from his pocket.

"I think we're doing just fine usually, but sure, let's see what you got."

"Okay, first topic is family."

"Well, I got an older brother, John, he's 28 and ... – let's say he's kind of a chemist."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what kind of a chemist means."

"He's in the drug business."

"Oh. Like ... illegal drugs?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Not a good topic to start, is it?", Sheldon asked.

"It's not like you could have know. Anyway, I also got a younger sister, Hannah, she's 18. And a nephew, my brother's son, he's 11."

"I see. And are you close to them?"

"Not really. They're all living in Nebraska, so obviously we barely see each other. Only when I go home for the holidays actually. At least I talk to my parents regularly, mostly my dad."

"I see."

"What about you? I already met your sister Missy, I think she mentioned a second brother, am I right?"

"Yes, George junior is three years older than Missy and me."

"Oh, right, you're twins, I totally forgot about that. You two are so very different, it's hard to imagine you as siblings, much less twins."

"We did have our fair share of conflicts I guess."

"It's never easy with the family. I remember that one time, I think I was like 13 or 14, my sister – three and a half years younger than me – punched me in the face and I had a huge black eye for two weeks. No idea what we were even fighting about."

One and a half hours later

"I've got on last topic. How was your food?"

"Awesome. Definitely the best pasta I've ever eaten. You really should have tried it."

"You know how I feel about sharing food."

"I know. Well, maybe we can come back here and you can order some for yourself."

"I would like that."

"But your pizza was good too, right?"

"Indeed. Too bad they don't do delivery."

"Oh, and the tiramisu, to die for. You really need to give that a try too."

"Okay, are you ready to go?" Penny nodded and Sheldon signaled for Giovanni. "The check, please."

Giovanni pulled out his notebook, summed up the food and drinks and gave the handwritten bill to Sheldon. "I hope everything was fully satisfactory?"

"Absolutely.", Penny replied while Sheldon paid, leaving an adequate tip.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to walk or should I call a cab?", Sheldon asked.

"Walking is fine as long as it doesn't rain. Which it apparently doesn't." They stepped outside and Penny put on her jacket. It was a clear, mild night.

"May I ask if you enjoyed the evening?"

"It was perfect. Sure, the restaurant we originally wanted to go burned down, but in the end it turned out great."

"Good."

"Did you enjoy yourself too?"

"Indeed. I always enjoy spending time with you."

"Well, aren't you sweet?", Penny said and kissed Sheldon on the cheek. "Do you want to come to my place for a cup of coffee or a glass of wine?"

"I normally consume neither caffeine nor alcohol."

"Of course you don't." Time. She had to take her time.


	5. Telling Leonard

Saturday, April 5, 2008

"Do we really have to tell him? It hasn't even been a week."

"Which is exactly why now is the best time to tell him. This way he can't accuse us of hiding it from him."

"I ... – okay, you have a point there. But you do realize that he most likely is going to be angry anyway, right? And probably more at you than me."

"I can live with that. What I'm uncomfortable with is hiding what's happening right in front of him. He will find out at some point anyway or I let the cat out of the bag unintentionally."

"Fine, send him over."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"It's easier if it's just me. I'm sure you will get to hear enough about it from Leonard in the next days. Or weeks."

"Okay." Sheldon gave Penny a quick kiss on the lips before leaving her apartment.

Penny was all but convinced this was a good idea. She felt like she had cheated on Leonard, even though she knew she hadn't. But it was important to Sheldon, so there really was no choice.

A minute later there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Leonard."

"Sheldon said you want to talk to me. Is it about ... Monday?"

"It is. Kind of.", Penny replied. "Have a seat."

Leonard sat down and looked at Penny expectantly.

"Okay, I'm gonna make this quick, because it's really ..."

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason I cancelled on Monday is ... that ... I like ... Sheldon. A lot. We're dating."

Leonard was flabbergasted. "What?"

"I know this is kind of weird, but ... – I really don't know what to say here."

"You're dating ... Sheldon? Sheldon Cooper?"

"Yes."

"But why? And since when?"

"Well, Monday. Or Tuesday, depending on ... – that's not the point. We just wanted to let you know."

"That's ... unbelievable. Simply unbelievable."

"I'm sorry, Leonard.", Penny apologized, even though that's exactly what she had intended not to do.

Wordlessly Leonard stood up and opened the apartment door. "Sheldon!", he yelled. "Get over here."

Just seconds later Sheldon appeared from 4A and came over to Penny's apartment. "Is everything okay?"

"Is it true?", Leonard asked.

"I can only speculate what you're talking about, but if you're asking if Penny and I are dating, yes, it's true."

"You ... – I can't believe you're ... – this doesn't make any sense."

"Leonard, listen ...", Penny started.

"No, I don't want to hear any more of it.", Leonard interrupted her and stormed out.

"That was rather unpleasant.", Sheldon commented.

"Told you.", Penny replied.

"I should go talk to him, maybe I can calm him down."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I have to try. We're roommates, we need to get along."

"Yeah. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Penny blew Sheldon a kiss before he entered apartment 4A. After he closed the door behind himself she sneaked across the hallway to eavesdrop.

"How could you do this to me?", Penny heard Leonard asking.

"This isn't about you."

"The hell it isn't! You knew I liked her for a long time."

"It isn't about you.", Sheldon repeated. "It's about Penny and me."

"This is inacceptable."

"You're overreacting."

"Friends don't do this to each other, Sheldon."

"Do what?"

"Stealing the girlfriend, that's a basic rule."

"Penny was never your girlfriend and she never wanted to be. That's just wishful thinking on your part."

"She only cancelled our date because of you."

"That's not completely true. Penny wants to be your friend, but not your girlfriend. Even if it weren't for me ..."

"But it is because of you!"

"You're being very unreasonable, Leonard."

"Oh, shut the fuck up. I have every right to be angry."

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"You have to break up with her, you can't see her anymore."

Penny held her breath as she heard Leonard's demand. Forcing Sheldon to choose between a one-week relationship with her and his roommate and best friend for years was just plain mean. And she couldn't even hold it against Sheldon if you decided to give in.

"That's not up to you. I'm not interested in fighting with you, but I won't allow you to make a decision about something that's none of your business."

Penny took a deep breath in relieve and smiled happily, then she heard a rumbling followed by a shout of pain from the other side of the door. Not hesitating she burst into the guy's apartment. Sheldon was on the floor, Leonard standing above him.

"Penny.", the experimental physicist said in surprise.

"What did you do?", Penny asked angrily and grabbed Leonard by the collar.

"Penny, don't.", Sheldon said. "I'm okay."

Penny let go of Leonard and helped Sheldon back on his feet before turning back to his roommate. "I swear to you, if you ever touch him again, you will regret it."


	6. Third Date

Thursday, April 17, 2008

Penny looked at herself in the mirror and smiled content. This top did look really good on her. In a few minutes Sheldon would pick her up for their third date after Penny had to cancel twice as she had to fill in last-minute for sick colleagues at the Cheesecake Factory. Despite the extra shifts Sheldon and Penny had spent a lot of time together, but Sheldon insisted that it hadn't been official dates.

Some people considered the third date the sex date, but Penny didn't have any illusions, that most likely wasn't going to be the case tonight. And that was okay. If Sheldon was like any other guy Penny had dated so far, she had already jumped his bones and/or dumped him. But he wasn't like any other guy. Luckily. Penny was playing a slow game as she constantly had to remind herself.

All in all things were going great with Sheldon – despite the lack of sex and most kinds of physical contact. He really opened up to her, showed interest in new things like music and was always the perfect gentleman. Which on the one hand was really nice and refreshing, on the other hand just a little bit annoying.

Penny looked at her phone. 6:56. Sheldon would pick her up at seven o'clock, the movie started at 7:40. The new Star Trek had premiered last week and while Penny didn't personally care for science fiction, it was a huge deal for Sheldon. And Penny gave him great credit for waiting until their twice postponed date instead of watching it with his friends, who were giving him a hard time about it.

Regarding their relationship things with Leonard had mostly normalized after a few days of angry looks. Raj's and Howard's reaction was – after an initial shock – much more positive and supporting. Of course Howard couldn't help himself and had made some lewd comments, but Penny was by now used to it and could ignore it. Sheldon on the other hand was clearly uncomfortable by Howard's sexual suggestions.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?"

One last look in the mirror and Penny hurried to the door. "Hey there."

Sheldon was smiling brightly at her. "Hey."

"I just need to get my shoes and I'm ready to go."

"No hurry. We've got plenty of time until the movie and the cinema isn't that far."

Penny returned to her bedroom and put on her pink high heels. Sheldon looked slightly skeptical at her choice of shoes, but said nothing. Penny locked the door and took Sheldon's hand. "Anything new on the Leonard front?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about Leonard on a date.", Sheldon said.

"I don't, so let's get it out of the way right now, then we can focus on more pleasant things."

"It's not like he said or did anything, but even I can feel that he still resents me for it. Us. Not sure if we will ever be friends again like we were."

"He will get around eventually."

"I don't think so."

Penny didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Sheldon was concerned about his tarnished friendship to Leonard, but there was really only one solution and that was nothing Penny even considered and option.

"It's my fault.", Sheldon said. "Since you moved in I completely focused on getting to know you, making a good impression and – mostly subconsciously – treated Leonard as a rival. My behavior was not very friendly."

Penny unlocked her car and got in. "Don't blame yourself. He's the one who can't accept ... us. And now enough of it. Is there anything I should know before watching the movie?"

"Well, it's set in an alternate timeline, so it's not directly linked to previous movies or shows."

Three hours later

The credits rolled over the screen and Sheldon leaned over to kiss Penny. "And? Did you like it?", he asked eagerly.

Penny took a moment to seriously think about what she was going to say next. Not that it had been a bad movie, but as someone who was not into the franchise she could never match Sheldon's enthusiasm. So the question was if she should fake excitement to make Sheldon happy or go the honest way. "It was ... good I guess. But more important is if you liked it."

"I did. And I'm really glad I waited to watch it with you."

Penny smiled happily. She had changed her mind. This was the best movie ever.

* * *

Yes, I know the Star Trek movie was 2009, not 2008. And no, none of the Star Trek movies was the best ever.


	7. Sheldon's Birthday (Part 1)

Wednesday, April 30, 2008

Penny was desperate. Only two more days until Sheldon's 26th birthday and she had no idea what to give him as a gift. Of course there was always the option of wrapping herself up with a bow, but Penny had determined that it was probably too early for such unsubtle seduction attempt. It was an exciting thought though.

Sheldon had ensured Penny repeatedly that he wanted neither a birthday party nor a present, which only encouraged her even more. She wanted him to remember this day and not just because of his eidetic memory.

Her first idea had been to get him a rare comic book, but for obvious reasons they weren't easy to get hold of and also just slightly out of reach for Penny financially. In addition to that she didn't know what Sheldon already had and suddenly showing interest in comic books would have been a bit suspicious. And Penny wanted to surprise Sheldon.

So far she had preordered a miniature birthday cheesecake and bought some decoration as well as spaghetti, marinara sauce and hot dogs for his favorite dinner. She had considered inviting some friends for a party, but at the end of the day Penny preferred some alone time with Sheldon. Also Leonard was still a little bit bitchy, he wouldn't make a great guest. On the other hand, not inviting him would be weird too.

So Penny had decided to keep it simple, the gift was really the only thing left on her to-do list. She already gave him a sweater for Christmas, so clothes were just the last resort. It needed to be something special, personal, fitting for the state of their relationship – and not too expensive.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?"

"Come in, sweetie."

Sheldon entered wordlessly and sat down on the couch next to Penny. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Everything okay, sweetie?", Penny asked.

"Yeah, I'm ... okay.", Sheldon answered and put his hand on Penny's upper thigh, just below her shorts.

Penny felt a familiar thrill rounding through her body. "Sheldon?"

In a swift move Sheldon pressed Penny down on the couch and started kissing her, slowly wandering down to her neck and cleavage. Then he abruptly stopped and pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"What's to be sorry about? Feel free to continue.", Penny said and kissed Sheldon's neck, but he pulled away again.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"It's ... nothing."

"Sheldon."

"It's nothing. Do you want to order in?"

"You do know that you're terrible at lying and keeping secrets, don't you? I know something is up, just tell me."

"It's Leonard."

"What did he do? If he hurt you again, I'm gonna ..."

"He didn't do anything, he just said some things."

"Like what?"

"Like if I'm not ... – if we're not ... – that I'm not a real man if we don't ... you know."

"I'm going to kill him. Listen, sweetie, he's just jealous and talks bullshit. We can take our time, that doesn't make you any less of a man."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Come on, let's order take-out. I'll get the menu."

"Thank you, Penny. For being so patient with me."

"No trouble, sweetie.", Penny said and smiled. She had the perfect idea for Sheldon's gift now.


	8. Sheldon's Birthday (Part 2)

Friday, May 2, 2008

Penny smiled contentedly as she turned onto the CalTech parking lot. Sheldon was already waiting and waved at her. Penny stopped the car and got out. "Hey, sweetie."

"Penny, what is this about? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to show you something."

"But why did you insist to pick me up from work? And couldn't it have waited two more hours?"

"Nope. Get in."

"Fine. But this better not be a surprise birthday party."

"It's not. You made yourself very clear about that."

Sheldon looked skeptically, but didn't argue further.

The ride home was spent in silence. Penny was nervous. She had put a lot of work into Sheldon's special gift over the last two days and hoped everything would work out as planned.

Penny parked her car in front of 2311 North Los Robles Avenue and checked the time. 17 minutes, perfect.

Walking up the stairs Sheldon kept giving Penny suspicious glances, but still didn't say anything. Penny's anxiety grew with every step. Maybe this wasn't a great idea after all. It could very easy not work and then she had nothing. Maybe she should have just bought Sheldon a nice shirt or a pair of jeans.

Penny unlocked the door to 4B and entered. "Have a seat."

"Penny, you said no party.", Sheldon said as she saw the banner with his name on it.

"Don't worry."

"I told you that I do not celebrate my birthday."

"We're just gonna have dinner, nothing too special."

"Okay. So what did you want to show me?"

"Your gift."

"I guess there is nothing I can say to make you forget about my birthday."

"Nope.", Penny replied and grinned broadly. "Sit down, it's right here."

A bit reluctant Sheldon took a seat on the couch. "I just hope it's no dirt bike.", he mumbled.

"I think you're gonna like this." Penny opened her laptop and pressed the start button. "Since Leonard has been quite the jerk since we told him about us, I thought it's time for a little payback."

"Payback?"

"Yup. I prepared a little prank and we will be live witnesses as it takes place."

"But Leonard is still at work."

"Exactly." Penny turned the laptop so that Sheldon could see the screen better.

"Is that Leonard's lab?"

"Yes, it is. And here he comes."

"How did you get a camera in there?"

"The university's security is a joke, I could just walk in and out without anyone paying attention to me. I installed the camera and a little surprise for Leonard. Just a couple more minutes."

"You are purposely avoiding to tell me what this surprise slash prank slash payback is going to be.", Sheldon stated.

"I knew they call you a genius for a reason."

"Penny.", Sheldon said, half pleading, half warning.

"Just wait and see. Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you. But you didn't have to ... whatever you did."

"I know, but I wanted to. And you gave me the spa coupon for my birthday, which is not easy to top, but ..."

"Penny, let me stop you right there. I do not want you to feel obligated to give me anything in return. And besides, you gave me the sweater – which I really like – for Christmas, so I think we're even. If we're keeping score and I'm not saying we should."

"Understood. But now watch. I got the idea from a YouTube video, but added a personal note." A couple of minutes passed, Penny's look constantly altered between the screen – Leonard was standing exactly where she had anticipated – the clock and Sheldon. One more minute if the timer worked correctly. "There should be sound too.", Penny said and cranked up the volume.

Leonard was working on his laser or whatever it was and didn't suspect a thing as suddenly a gush of pink foam hit him. He gave a girlish shriek, which a second later was drowned by Sheldon's lusty laughter.

"Mission accomplished.", Penny said to herself.

It took Sheldon two minutes to regain his composure. His face was red and he had tears in the eyes. Leonard was still standing motionless in the middle of his lab, almost completely covered in the stick foam.

"So I guess you enjoyed your little present?", Penny asked jokingly.

"That was the best birthday present I ever got."


	9. Sheldon's Birthday (Part 3)

Friday, May 2, 2008

"Slow down, sweetie, we still got the cake.", Penny said as Sheldon took the third helping of his beloved spaghetti with hot dogs.

"You didn't mention a cake before."

"Well, I did now. We can reheat the leftovers tomorrow."

"Okay."

"This isn't so bad, is it? Your favorite dish, cake, playing pranks on Leonard."

"And you.", Sheldon added.

"And you." Penny reached over the table and took Sheldon's hand. "Sheldon, I ... – I have to say it was really great to see you so cheerful today. Usually your laugh is a bit ... strange."

"I know.", Sheldon replied, staring at his plate.

The awkward moment was interrupted by loud hammering on the door. "Sheldon!", Leonard yelled. "I know you're in there!"

Sheldon swallowed hard. "I told you he would think it was me."

"Do you want me to talk to him? Tell him it wasn't you?"

"No, I ... – I'll just talk to him. What's the worst that can happen?" Sheldon stood up and walked to the door, looking back at Penny several times. "Hey, Leonard."

"Don't act so innocent! I know it was you!"

"No, you don't.", Sheldon replied. Penny couldn't help but smirk. "What exactly are you talking about anyway?"

"Don't play stupid! It took me three hours to get this stuff off me and I'm still feeling sticky! You're going to pay for this. Gablehouser already knows about the incident and I'm going to tell him that you're responsible."

"Leonard, wait.", Penny intervened and headed to the half-open door. When Sheldon's career was in jeopardy, the joke was definitely over. "It really wasn't Sheldon."

"Oh really? How would you know that?"

"Because it was me."

"What? But why?"

"Frankly, because you deserved it. If you think I'm just gonna let you talk trash to Sheldon and mess with our relationship, you don't know me at all."

"You stupid ... little ..."

"You better think carefully about what you say next.", Sheldon warned Leonard and gave him his best angry look.

"Oh, you two really deserve each other."

"Thanks.", Penny replied. "I hope I made my point clear. Come on, sweetie, your cake is waiting."

"Would you mind if I talk to Leonard alone for a minute?", Sheldon asked.

Penny was surprised, but nodded. Sheldon stepped out on the hallway and closed the door behind him. Penny was tempted to listen in, but it felt wrong. Instead she cleared the table and took the miniature cheesecake out of the refrigerator. She put the candle between the icing 2 and 6 and lit it.

After approximately three minutes Sheldon reentered with a tiny smile on his face.

"What did you talk about?", Penny asked.

"I'd rather not say. But things will be fine with Leonard now."

"Oh. That's ... good."

"You sound disappointed.", Sheldon commented.

"No, I ... – okay, to be completely honest I was thinking that maybe ... – maybe if Leonard is mad at you, you could stay here tonight. You know, give him space to cool down."

"That won't be necessary."

"Yeah."

"I could stay nevertheless."

Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You could?"

"But I'm afraid the couch is too small for me to sleep on all night."

"Yeah.", Penny replied. A long pause followed. "You know ... I have a pretty comfortable bed."

"I can't ask you to sleep on the couch."

"Well, I guess that leaves only one option."

"Do you think we're ready ... for that?"

"Yeah. I mean, nothing has to happen if ... you're not ready. No funny business, just ... sleeping. In the same bed."

"I think I'd like a piece of that cake now."


	10. Next Morning

Saturday, May 3, 2008

When Penny woke up she was surprised that Sheldon was still asleep. Less surprising was the fact that she had unconsciously cuddled up to him over night. And he didn't seem to mind. Or notice. Anyway, it was nice. Intimate.

Luckily Penny didn't have to go to work until in the afternoon, so she was in no rush to get up. Too bad her bladder hat some objections about that. Reluctantly and careful not to wake up Sheldon Penny rolled out of the bed and sneaked into the bathroom.

Back in the bed Penny watched Sheldon and listened to his breathing. It was incredible that he could sleep for hours and not moving an inch. He was still in the same stiff position as last night. Penny herself was a rather restless sleeper, twisting and turning, sometimes waking up in the strangest positions. Or entangled with her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Penny wasn't even sure if that term was appropriate. Sure, expect for the non-existing sex-life it was a pretty normal relationship, but they had never really talked about what this was and where it was going. Penny was afraid to ask these question and also it was only a month, even though it felt longer – in a good way.

Penny looked at her alarm clock. 6:12. When had she become an early riser? Penny slipped her hand under the blanket and placed it on Sheldon's stomach. She was tempted to go a bit lower, but that would have been simply wrong. No funny business, so she had promised.

Suddenly Sheldon's eyes snapped open. He looked something between confused and in panic for a few seconds, then he apparently realized where he was.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning."

Penny leaned over to kiss Sheldon, but he turned away.

"Just a minute." Sheldon jumped out of the bed, went to the bathroom and gargled with his mouthwash he had brought over along with some other things. He returned to the bed and gave Penny a kiss on the lips. "Hey."

"Hey. I hope you slept well?"

"I did."

"Good. So, breakfast?" Sheldon nodded. "Cereal, right?"

"Or whatever you want.", Sheldon answered.

Penny smiled. Sheldon had become much more flexible with his food schedule over the last weeks, but it was always nice again when he put her wishes over his. "Cereal is fine. I don't have many alternatives anyway."

Penny took two bowls from the kitchen cupboard and put them on the table along with the spoons and milk. She only had two half-empty packages of no-name cereals, but Sheldon didn't seem to mind. He filled his bowl and smiled at Penny before starting to eat.

"Penny?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you remember what we talked about on Wednesday? About what Leonard had said?"

"You mean ... – yeah, I remember.", Penny replied. "What about it?"

"Would you mind if ..."

"If what?"

"Would you mind if I tell Leonard – or imply – that we did ... tonight?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure, that's ... – I wouldn't mind. If it helps get him off your back. But it's really non of his business what we do or not do. You shouldn't listen to him if he says things like that."

"I know, but ... – I know."

"But it's really okay if you want to let him believe we did it."

"Okay."

"Okay, different topic. What did you talk to Leonard about yesterday?"

"I'd really rather not say."

"But he's not angry anymore?"

"He's still angry, but it won't affect us living together too much. And he will still drive me to work."

"That's good, but you don't sound particularly happy."

"Well, before you moved in here I would have never thought that we would ever fight over a woman."

"It's no fight, sweetie. You've already won, Leonard never stood a chance."


	11. Revelations

Friday, May 16, 2008

"I really had a blast tonight, Sheldon. You're an amazing dancer."

"Thank you. And I can honestly say that today was the first time I actually enjoyed dancing."

"Want to come in for a ... – want to come in?"

"Sure."

Penny smiled contentedly and unlocked the door. "I'm just gonna change into something a bit more comfortable quickly."

Sheldon nodded and sat down on the couch.

Penny went to her bedroom, stripped of her dress, slipped into a pair of sweatpants and grabbed a fresh shirt from the dresser before returning to the living room. "Okay, so ..."

"Penny, please cover yourself."

Penny looked down on herself and realized she hadn't put on the shirt yet. "Do you like what you see?", she asked teasingly, stepping closer to Sheldon, who looked in the other direction.

"Penny, please."

"Fine.", Penny said and put the shirt on.

"Thank you."

Penny sat down next to Sheldon and took his hand. "You know that if we continue this, you will see a lot more of me, right?"

"I know. And I don't mind that at all. You're a very attractive woman."

"Thank you. And don't worry, I'm not ... – you can take your time."

Sheldon hummed distractedly.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"I have to tell you something and I'm afraid you're going to be very upset with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I ... didn't see you topless for the first time today."

"Oh. When?"

"The day you practiced making drinks and we found out that Raj can talk to women when consuming alcohol. You let me sleep on this exact couch as and when I woke up you had just come out of the shower."

"So you peeked on me?"

"I'm sorry, I know that is completely inappropriate. I violated your trust and ..."

"Calm down, sweetie, it's no big deal."

"You're not upset?"

Penny shrugged. "I would have been back then, but now we're together, so ... meh."

"That's a huge relieve for me."

"So you were already into me then? Last year?"

Sheldon nodded. "I ... – yes."

Penny smiled. "Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"I have something else to confess to you.", Sheldon said. "It's about you last boyfriend, Mike."

"What about him?"

"I'm responsible that you broke up with him."

"No, sweetie, I broke up with him because ... – that's really not important now."

"I know what he wrote about in his blog."

"You've read his blog?"

"No! I mean, I've read some of it. But not ... – just ..."

"Oh God, that's so embarrassing. But I fail to see how that makes you responsible for the break-up."

"I wrote the note with the link and slipped it under your door."

"Oh, right, I totally forgot about that. Well, thank you, I needed to know that."

"I was selfish. I was hoping that you would be upset about it and after he was gone I might get a chance with you."

"Well, that worked out pretty well, didn't it? Mike is a jerk and the sooner I figured that out, the better. I'm glad you helped me with that and I can't blame you for having ulterior motives."

"You can't?"

"Let's just forget about it and watch some TV.", Penny said and put her head into Sheldon's lap.

Sheldon kissed Penny's cheek. "You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself, sweetie."

20 minutes later

The TV news anchor was talking about a horrific mass collision in San Francisco, but Penny enjoyed the comfort of Sheldon's lap and his hand slowly caressing her hair way too much to care. To her surprise Sheldon – or at least a certain part of him – wasn't relaxed.

Penny sat up and looked at Sheldon whose face was as red as a beetroot. "Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ... – do you ...", Penny started, followed by a long, awkward silence.

"I should go, it's late."

"No, wait. I ... want to confess something too.", Penny said, changing her mind in the last second. "I never finished college."

"I know.", Sheldon replied.

"You know? How?"

"Math. You moved here in the age of 18, too young to have finished college in Nebraska unless you skipped a year. Also, while you told me a lot about your time in college, you never mentioned graduation, so I figured you dropped out after a year."

"Middle of the second year actually."

"I stand corrected."

"And it's not bothering you?", Penny asked. "That I'm not even smart enough to get through community college?"

"It might if it were true, but it's not. You're quite intelligent, Penny – and I know what I'm talking about. I'm convinced you could have easily graduated college, but you had different priorities. And that's completely okay."

"Well, didn't work out so well, did it?"

"For me it did. If you stayed in college, we probably would never have met."

Penny smiled. "Yeah, that would really suck."

* * *

don't nail me down on the college-age


	12. Double Date

Thursday, May 29, 2008

"Come on, it will be fun."

"I don't know.", Sheldon replied hesitantly.

"Pretty please.", Penny begged and gave Sheldon her best puppy dog eyes.

"That's unfair. You know exactly that I can't deny you anything if you look at me like this."

"Look, I'm not gonna force this on you and I'm not gonna be mad if you say no."

"You're not making it any easier for me."

"Sorry. Just forget I ever asked, it's not that important."

"Okay, fine, I'm in."

"Great. I've made a reservation for tomorrow seven o'clock at Giovanni's."

"Giovanni's? But that's ... our place."

"Oh, I wasn't ... – is that a problem?"

"Whatever. I see you tomorrow, good night."

"Sheldon, wait.", Penny said, but he had already left her apartment. "Damn it!"

Penny went to the bedroom and slumped face first on her bed. She felt so stupid. What had she been thinking? Sheldon was right, Penny didn't want to share their place with Howard and Bernadette either. Especially not Howard. And now Sheldon was pissed. He had tried to not let it show, but hiding his feelings was the one thing he was seriously bad at.

Friday, May 30, 2008

"Hey, Bernie, come in. I just need a minute."

"Nice dress."

"Thanks."

"So I finally get to meet that boyfriend of yours."

"Just that we understand each other, I'm setting you up with Howard, not Sheldon."

"I know, I know. You just talk about Sheldon all the time, makes me curious."

"I don't talk about Sheldon all the time.", Penny objected.

"Oh yes, you do. It's like there's no other topic for you. You must really like him."

"Yeah. I mean, it's been only two months, so ... – yeah, I like him. A lot."

"Good for you."

"Yeah, I hope so.", Penny replied. "Okay, let's go."

"Really convenient that he lives right across the hall.", Bernadette said.

Penny knocked on the door to apartment 4A and Sheldon opened almost instantly. "Hi. Are you ready to go?", he asked.

"Yes. Bernie, this is Howard. Howard, Bernadette."

"A pleasure to meet you.", Howard said and took a small bow.

Penny rolled her eyes, but Bernadette seemed to like it. "Who's driving?", Sheldon asked.

"Isn't the Italian you told me about nearby?", Bernadette asked Penny. "Maybe we can walk there."

"I'm afraid I couldn't get a reservation there.", Penny lied. Sheldon looked at her in confusion. Penny gave him a look back, hoping he would understand.

"That's too bad.", Sheldon said, smiling gratefully at Penny and extending his hand to her.

Two and a half hours later

"Can you believe she invited Howard to her place? On their first date? Howard?", Penny asked as she and Sheldon walked up the stairs to their apartments.

"I don't think that's a question of believing, we both witnessed it firsthand."

Penny chuckled. "Yeah, I just don't understand why. Not that it matters, not my business."

Sheldon followed Penny into her apartment. It had become a ritual that they would spend some time at Penny's place after a date. Mostly they watched TV while cuddling on the couch, also Sheldon had started to teach Penny chess.

"You were great tonight, by the way. I know you didn't really want to go, but it was a nice evening, wasn't it?"

Sheldon nodded absently. "Yes, nice."

"What's going on in your head, sweetie?"

"You lied about not being able to get a reservation for Giovanni's, didn't you?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry I didn't figure out sooner how important that is for you."

"It's just a pizzeria."

"No, it's not just a pizzeria. It's our place. We were there on our second date. And on the forth. And the sixth. And the eight – I think I'm seeing a pattern here."

"If you say so.", Sheldon replied and smirked. "An unrelated question, did tonight count as a date?"

Instead of answering Penny pressed Sheldon against the door and kissed him furiously. Her right hand roamed to unbutton his pants. Breaking the kiss Penny made eye contact with Sheldon. His face showed equal parts insecurity and what Penny hoped was lust.

"Penny, I ..."

"Tell me what you want.", Penny whispered.

* * *

I'm just gonna leave you here, feel free to let your imagination go wild till the next chapter.


	13. Leonard Again

Saturday, May 31, 2008

Driving home after her shift in the Cheesecake Factory Penny thought back at what had been one of the most disappointing nights in her life. When Sheldon had picked her up and carried her to the bedroom she had been sure it was finally going to happen, but it didn't. Sheldon had left and returned ten minutes later to spend the night with Penny – just not in the way she had hoped.

They had made out and stayed cuddled closely together until the morning, which would have been amazing if Penny didn't crave for much less clothing and more action. And she hated herself for being so disappointed. She had known all along and reminded herself constantly that Sheldon wasn't like other men and that she needed to take it slow. But two months were just too slow for Penny.

Penny was used to guys wanting to sleep with her – and not just literally sleep. But the only guy she wanted to sleep with was maybe the only guy – gays excepted – who didn't want to sleep with her. Yet that was. Hopefully.

Penny turned into Los Robles Avenue and parked her VW Golf. She took her bag, got out and locked the car. She entered the apartment building and – after her daily roll of eyes acknowledging the fact that the elevator was still out of order – began to walk up the four flights of stairs.

Halfway up Leonard came towards her. "Hey.", Penny greeted casually.

Leonard stopped, but didn't say anything. Instead he just glared hostilely at Penny.

"What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? You humiliated me in front of the whole university with your stupid prank. And someone even took pictures and posted them online. Do you know what they call me? The ma... – that's not the point. Did you think I forgot about that?"

"That was four weeks ago, I thought you were long over it. I thought you and Sheldon talked things out."

"Talked out? Is that what he told you? No, he bribed me to play nice, but I'm sick of it. I put up his crazy-ass behavior for years, but since you ..."

"Wait, he bribed you? How is that?"

"Sheldon has some comic books I always wanted and he told me they're mine if I act like we're still friends, drive him to work and back and don't say anything concerning your ... – whatever that is between you two. And while we're at it, don't think that I believe for one second that you're actually fucking Sheldon, that's just ridiculous."

"Shut up!"

"Uh, looks like I touched a raw nerve. Sheldon will never be able to give you what you need. He's just a crazy Whack-a-doodle, you need a real man."

"What, like you? No, thanks.", Penny replied, having regained her calm. "Sheldon is exactly the man I want and need and I'm not gonna let you talk about him like that. You better watch your mouth and – comic books or not – you better be the nicest version of you pathetic self around Sheldon or ..."

"Or what?", Leonard asked challengingly.

"Or I will kick you so hard in the nuts that you won't even be able to spell 'real man' anymore."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Wanna try that again? Because that didn't convince me at all.", Penny mocked.

"You little ..."

Penny pretended to kick Leonard, causing him to flinch and protect his crotch. Penny walked past him, laughing loudly. Leonard had indeed found her raw nerve, but blowing off steam on him felt really good.

Reaching the fourth floor and entering her apartment Penny spotted a single red rose on her coffee table and she knew everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

I'm sure Penny isn't the only one being disappointed, but I simply love to tease


	14. Truth or Dare

Wednesday, June 11, 2008

"Okay, got it?"

"Penny, I have an IQ of 187 and it's a really simple game. I do have one question though, why do we have to do this on the floor? Your couch is way more comfortable."

"It is how it is.", Penny replied. "I'll go first. Truth."

"What is your middle name?"

"That's not really the kind of question usually asked, but okay. My middle name is Lara."

"I know.", Sheldon said and smiled. "I just wanted to get into it easy."

"You're imagining me as Tomb Raider right now, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!", Sheldon protested.

"You so are."

"Is that weird?"

"Fine with me. Maybe I can get a sexy Lara costume for Halloween. Or sooner."

"I think it's my turn now. Truth."

"What was ... your happiest childhood moment?"

30 minutes later

"I think I go with dare this time."

"Finally."

"You won't have me do anything disgusting, will you? Because you know I ..."

"Don't worry, sweetie. I dare you to kiss me somewhere you never kissed me before."

"Do you realize that covers approximately ninety-six percent of your body?"

"I didn't do the math, but if you say so."

"Okay. Please lift your shirt."

"I'm loving this already.", Penny said and did as Sheldon asked, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything beneath.

Sheldon's eyes widened. "I ... – I didn't expect ... – I'm sorry."

"What's to be sorry about, sweetie?", Penny asked, being completely comfortable with the situation. And a little aroused. "A dare is a dare."

"Dare, right." Sheldon leaned in and placed a kiss right between Penny's perfect breasts, sending a tingling through her body.

Penny put her shirt back in place, never breaking eye contact with Sheldon. "I guess it's my turn now. Tru... – no, dare, I go with dare."

"I dare you to play the rest of the game topless.", Sheldon blurted out, blushing deeply and staring at the floor.

When he looked back up, Penny had already pulled her shirt off. "I think we reached the next level. Your turn."

"Dare. No, I mean truth, truth."

"Too late. First one counts. I dare you to take of your shirt as well."

Sheldon took off his shirt, but only to show he was wearing another one underneath.

"What the ... – you're wearing two shirts?"

"I often do.", Sheldon replied.

"Take it off too.", Penny demanded.

Sheldon shook his head. "That wasn't part of your dare."

"Fine. My turn. Truth."

"Do you want to end this silly game and move to the bedroom?"

"Oh God, yes."

Sheldon kissed Penny and caressed her cheek. "Good to know. My turn."

"Are you serious right now? Are you teasing me on purpose?"

"If we stop now, I'll lose."

"I give up. You win. What now?"

"I think you know the answer to that.", Sheldon replied.

10 minutes later

"I'm so sorry.", Sheldon said as he buttoned his pants. "This is so embarrassing."

"No big deal, sweetie. That can happen to anyone. Too much foreplay on my part. I'm just gonna quickly wash this off my hand, then we can talk. Or whatever you feel like doing."

"I'm so sorry.", Sheldon repeated.

"It's sperm, not acid, Sheldon. Nobody got hurt." Penny went to the bathroom and started washing her hands.

She felt so bad for Sheldon. Finally he was willing to give into a physical relationship and then they didn't get to the main act. She was also horny as hell, but that issue had to wait in line now.

"Look at it this way, sweetie. Normally you don't get a second chance for your first time. Our first time." Penny dried her hands and returned to the bedroom. "Sheldon?"

Sheldon wasn't in the bedroom, also not in the living room. His second shirt was gone as well. Penny picked hers up and put it back on before returning to the bedroom. There she spotted a piece of paper on her pillow.

_Dear Penny,_

_you are an amazing woman, but I will need some time alone to review some things, particularly my priorities in life. I hope you respect that._

_Sheldon Cooper, PhD_

Penny reread the note over and over again. She felt like her whole world was crashing down on her. She wanted nothing more than to go over to 4A and kiss and hug Sheldon, but she knew that would be a mistake. If Sheldon wanted space, Penny had to give it to him.

Penny put the note on her nightstand, curled up in bed and started weeping silently.

* * *

I did say there will be bumps ...


	15. Reconcilation

Saturday, June 21, 2008

Penny entered her apartment, dropped the keys on the floor and plumped down on the couch. She was exhausted and not even because of the double shift she had finished half an hour ago. Penny missed Sheldon. For almost ten days now he hadn't said a word to her, hadn't touched her, had barely looked at her and it was pure torture for Penny. And she felt pathetic for missing him so much, but mostly she just missed him.

Additional to that there was quite some sexual frustration pent up in Penny. It has been almost three months, which was the longest dry spell for Penny since she had been sixteen. And knowing now that indeed everything was bigger in Texas didn't help either.

Penny looked around the living room, which was a mess. There were clothes lying around everywhere, just like in her early days after moving in. Realizing she hadn't cleaned or done the laundry in a week, Penny pulled herself together and started collecting her scattered clothes.

Not bothering to lock the door Penny went down to the laundry room where she stuffed everything in a machine, added some washing powder and pressed the start button.

"Penny?", she heard Sheldon's voice behind her. It was like the breaking of a curse.

Penny turned around and saw Sheldon standing at the entry of the laundry room with a basket full of clothes of his own. "Sheldon? Is it 8:15 already? I didn't mean to ..."

"No, it's not ... – I'm sorry, Penny. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out what I wanted." Sheldon put down his laundry basked and stepped closer to Penny. "I want you."

A huge burden fell from Penny's shoulders when she heard the words. She closed the remaining distance and hugged Sheldon tightly. "I missed you so much."

They stood there for several minutes. "Do you want to let go off me?", Sheldon asked.

"No yet."

"Okay."

After two more minutes Penny finally let go. "What now?"

"I want to invite you on a special date tonight. That's why I'm doing my laundry early."

"A special date, huh?"

"Yes. I pick you up at eight, if that's okay with you."

"Absolutely."

One and a half hours later

Penny was standing behind the door, waiting for Sheldon to knock. Nervously she shifted from one foot to the other. Sheldon had told her to wear casual clothes, so she went with jeans and a grey top.

Penny looked at her watch. 8:02. Sheldon was late. Sheldon was never late.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?"

Before Sheldon could finish his knocking ritual, Penny opened the door, beaming at Sheldon. "Hey."

"I'm late, sorry. I had some ... – you look beautiful."

"Thanks. So, where are we going?"

"You will see.", Sheldon said and went up the stairs.

"Uh, Sheldon, you do realize that you're going upstairs, right?"

"Yes. Please follow me.", Sheldon replied and extended his hand to Penny invitingly.

"Okay." Penny shrugged and took Sheldon's hand. Right now she would have followed him everywhere.

"Did you hear that the renters from 6A moved out last week?"

"Yes.", Penny replied, an exciting as well as frightening thought coming to her mind. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making small talk."

They walked up the stairs, passing the now empty apartment on the sixth floor. The seventh floor wasn't Sheldon's destination either. "Who lives on the eight floor?", Penny asked.

"Mister Bell and the Turners.", Sheldon answered. "But that's not where we're going." Passing the eight floor as well Sheldon stopped in front of the metal door leading to the rooftop.

"The roof?"

"Indeed. Please close your eyes."

Penny closed her eyes and could hear Sheldon opening the door. He lead her on the roof and closed the door.

"You can open your eyes now."

When Penny did she gasped in amazement at the sight in front of her. The roof was illuminated by a hundred or more red candles, surrounding a large picnic blanket. There were two picnic baskets as well as an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne. "Sheldon, did you ... –stupid question, of course you did."

"I know it's a bit cliché, but ..."

"It's amazing."

"Shall we?"

Penny and Sheldon settled down on the blanket, never letting go of each other's hands. "I would have never thought a rooftop could be so ..."

"... romantic.", Sheldon finished Penny's sentence.

"Yeah."

"Can I offer you a glass of champagne?"

Penny nodded and Sheldon opened the bottle, pouring Penny a glass and – to her surprise – himself as well.

"Special occasion.", he explained and they clinked glasses. "To you."

"To us."

Penny took a sip while Sheldon almost emptied his glass. "Penny, about last Wednesday ..."

"We don't have to talk about it."

"Okay. Thank you."

"But just that we're on the same page, that doesn't mean that we're never gonna ..."

"No, of course not. I might need some more time, I thought I was ready, I was ready, but ..."

"It's okay, sweetie. As long as we're getting there eventually, I can wait.", Penny said. It was hard, but now that she had her Sheldon back, the wait was worth it. "So, what's in the baskets? Food I hope, I didn't have dinner yet."

"I think it will be to your liking. I had delicatessens delivered from all over the city.", Sheldon told her proudly.

"You really went out of your way for tonight.", Penny stated.

"I hope you don't expect one hundred and twelve candles for every date now."

"One hundred twelve? I see. No, don't worry, I'm a modest girl. As long as you're there, I'm fine."

* * *

Yes, I know, you don't know what's up with 112 - if you knew, that would be fucking creepy. And no, I'm not gonna tell you (yet).

Last chapter is almost finished, will be released tomorrow.


	16. Big Steps

Last chapter for this part and of course it has to end on a high note. It may be a bit over the top, but I really like this chapter.

* * *

Sunday, June 29, 2008

Penny was lying on her couch and was reading a physics magazine. Yes, she was reading physics magazines now. And it was surprisingly interesting, really cool actually.

Without knocking – that was a first – Sheldon barged into the apartment. "Penny, we need to talk.", he said in a very serious voice, his facial expressing underlining that.

Penny sat up and put the magazine on the coffee table. "Wanna sit down?", she asked.

Sheldon shook his head. "No, I think it's better I remain standing for this. I have something to tell you and I want you to let me finish talking before you reply."

Penny was getting a little worried as she had no clue what Sheldon could possibly want to talk about. "Okay. Go on."

"Thank you. Lately I had – as you know – some time to ...", Sheldon started. "Damn it, I had it two minutes ago.", he whispered.

"Sheldon, sweetie, just tell me what's going on in that genius head of yours."

"I can't do this anymore.", Sheldon blurted out.

Penny stared at him in shock. "Are you ... breaking up with me?"

"What? No, I would never ..."

"Sheldon, you're worrying me. What's going on?"

Sheldon took a deep breath. "Penny, when you moved in here, I was immediately fascinated by you. Your beauty was – and still is – just mind-blowing. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I'm not ashamed to admit that I was seriously obsessed with you. The I got to know you better and we became friends and my obsession was replaced by something more, something real. At some points I realized that my feeling for you significantly differ from those I have toward everybody else. And when you told me you liked me and we kissed for the first time, everything changed for me."

Penny wanted to reply something, but she was completely stunned by Sheldon's words.

"Penny, the last three months have been the happiest in my life.", Sheldon continued. "And even before then, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, a privilege I'm very grateful for. You're the most wonderful person I can imagine and you gave my life a real meaning. The time we spend together means more to me than I could ever describe in words. You're the most important person in my life and I would do anything for you. Your happiness is ..."

Penny stood up, slowly walked over to Sheldon and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Penny, what are you doing?"

"Preparing."

"Preparing?"

"Yes. You're going to tell me that you love me and I'm going to tell you that I love you and then we're going to kiss. That is where you were going, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Good. Continue, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Penny, I ... – I love you. With all my heart, my brain and all other vital or non-vital organs. I wish there was a better way to express my feeling for you, but ..."

Penny silenced him with a passionate kiss. "I love you too, Sheldon."

"I think you got the chronological order wrong."

"We could kiss again."

"That's a very good idea."

After another long kiss Penny and Sheldon seated themselves on the couch. Penny enjoyed the feeling of her boyfriend next to her, his arm laid around her shoulder. Her boyfriend who loved her. And damn, if it wasn't the greatest feeling in the world to know that Sheldon Lee Cooper, genius and whack-a-doodle, loved her.

"Penny?"

"Yes, lover?"

"I'm ready."

"You mean ... – are you sure? Because as hard as it is, I'm willing to wait. I don't want you to feel pressured, just because I'm ... you know, more experienced."

"I want this. I want you."

Having restrained herself for the longest time Penny mounted Sheldon and pulled of his shirt.

"Penny, maybe we ... – bedroom?"

"Yes, good idea." Penny got off Sheldon, took him by the hand and dragged him into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

And that's it for part 2. The third part as well as a collection of M-rated scenes will come in the next few days. Thanks to all readers and reviewers and happy Halloween.


End file.
